


hope crashes through the door

by shounen



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shounen/pseuds/shounen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They plan their future because it's in their reach. He'll do the things he's always wanted and he's always wanted to do everything with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope crashes through the door

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out longer than i expected so i didn't proofread, sorry.
> 
> title taken from "Elegy" by Mong-Lan.

They’re on the roof. It was Minako’s idea to skip class. _Minako…I don’t think this is a good idea. “Oh, come on, Senpai! You’re graduating soon, do something rebellious for once.” But you still have class. “…I know. This might be my last few chances to be with you.”_

He’s taken his college entrance exams and was accepted into the university of his choice in Tokyo. They were mostly impressed by his boxing record. He’s not sure it’s something he wants to pursue; he’s never really thought about it. He didn’t take up boxing for the love of sport; it was just the easiest way he could punch someone and get stronger. His high school years were filled with the Dark Hour, Tartarus, fighting Shadows, just trying to stay alive. For him to have a stable future, more permanence in his life is a strange prospect to him.

He looks over to Minako, wrapping one arm around her shoulders (he’s gotten much better at physical contact, less awkward, more affectionate). Minako. Another permanent thing in his life. She came into the dorm one day and nothing was the same again. Shadows, Tartarus, the Dark Hour, they became the norm for him. So when she came, she brought life with her. She brought something he never really knew he was missing. 

She leans her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him, seeking warmth from the early spring air. “I’m gonna miss this.”

He doesn’t want to have this talk. Every time she brought it up, he changes the topic. But he knows better than to run away, especially from her. 

“Hey, don’t talk like that. We’ll only be long distance for a while. Just one school year. And I’ll come visit whenever I can,” he says, trying to reassure her and himself.

She snuggles deeper into him, refusing to look up. “I know. I mean—I don’t know. I know you will. I’ll just miss seeing you every day, is all. Like in the dorm and at school.”

He turns his face and kisses the top of her head. “Don’t worry about it. I got it all planned out. You’ll finish high school here and I’ll be in Tokyo doing university stuff and I’ll get a part-time job and save up for an apartment. And once you graduate,” his voice gradually rises, almost like he’s shouting, “you’ll come and live with me in our apartment.”

Minako giggles because this has happened before when he was confessing to her. The way he starts to shout, get louder because he’s excited. It’s another one of his charming points. She takes the hand not wrapped around her and laces her fingers through his and squeezes.

“Yeah…That’d be nice.” She smiles. “That’d be really nice.”

He doesn’t reply, just lays his head on top of hers as they stare out at the skyline view of this small town. Things are going to be different now. For better or for worst, he doesn’t know. All he knows is she’s here and she’s real and the Dark Hour is gone and they’re all alive; they’ve all made it. 

—————

They spend the summer together. She stays in his room most nights. Some nights he stays in hers. Mitsuru doesn’t comment on it; she knows it’s going to be their lasts for a while. August comes and he’s packing. She helps, touching everything he owns gently as if they’ll disappear if she presses too hard.

Fall is here and he is gone. They text every day, morning texts, texts in class, texts after school, goodnight texts. When he’s not too busy, they video chat. The longing isn’t that bad. It’s the “you used to be here” kind of loneliness that’s worse. 

It gets colder and so does he. He doesn’t call as often, doesn’t text as often, she hasn’t seen his face in a while. 

_“Hey, Senpai. How are you? I miss you.”_

_Oh, hey, sorry, Minako. School’s been killing me. College is a lot harder than I thought. And my part-time job makes me extra tired. Sorry._

_“You don’t have to work…”_

_Hey, don’t sound so sad. I wanna work. I’m gonna save up for when you come, okay?_

_"Okay. Love you.”_

_Love you too._

Fall turns to winter. Christmas is coming soon and he promises to visit. Akihiko packs as fast as he can and takes the earliest train to Iwatodai. She’s there, as promised. It’s cheesy but he runs to her and she leaps into his arms and he feels like he’s home again with her in his arms. 

Christmas Eve comes and they’re together. He bought her a necklace for the music box he got her last year. She can’t believe he remembers.

“Well, I was the one who said I’d do it, silly.”

She laughs, smoke coming out of her mouth in a large cloud. “I know, I know, but you’ve been so busy and it’s been a whole year. I didn’t think you had it in you to remember.”

He nudges her gently. “As Junpei would say, ‘Hey! I resent that!’”

She cracks up and he joins in. “Since when did you get a sense of humor?” she says between laughs. 

She gives him a rabbit doll she knit with Bebe (who managed to convince his uncle and came back to school with tears in his eyes, happiness at seeing her again). It’s to match the onehe gave her. He blushes saying it’s too cute for him.

“But you made this with me in mind. How…” he starts to trail off, “can I not like it.”

The new year comes and he goes. Graduation is so close she can almost taste it. She breezes through exams after exams. Luckily (or maybe the stars aligned for them) the university she wants to go to happens to be near Akihiko’s. She gets accepted, of course, with her outstanding grades and extracurriculars. 

_“Aki! I got in! I got in!”_

_You did?! Well, yeah, of course you did. I knew you would._

_“I—I’m so happy! I got into the school I want…and I get to be with you again.”_

_Yeah…I’m happy too._

It’s her graduation. She’s in tears as Fuuka and Yukari circle around her. They drag Junpei into their group hug. Aigis comes willingly a little later. She gives her valedictorian speech, mentioning vaguely the events of last year and the importance of having friends and every cliche in the book. Yukari breaks down and sobs even more. Fuuka tries to console her; her sniffling is a dead giveaway. Junpei’s crying Aigis says aloud for everyone to hear. 

Once the ceremony is over, she heads off to the roof. One last time, she thinks. The skyline view hasn’t changed. She’s going to miss this. 

“Hey.”

Her “hey” comes shortly after she turns to face him. 

“I heard your speech. Pretty cliche stuff going on there.”

She pouts. “Shut up! I was emotional, you meathead.”

He laughs and embraces her, head bending down, lips near her ear. “Congratulations.” 

“Thanks.”

He comes back for the summer. Another summer together. Probably their last one with everybody. The dorm’s closing down. No longer needed. On the day of her going to Tokyo, they all meet up in the lounge. Another last time. A tearful goodbye. Yukari makes them promise to keep in touch and to meet up at least once or twice a year. They don’t argue against her because they want it too. 

“I’m gonna miss you guys so much. Even you Junpei,” Yukari sniffs tearfully.

“Hey!” An offended look on his face. “I resent that!”

They laugh and it feels like nothing’s changed. Minako and Akihiko part ways with the others as they head to the train station. Aigis has the hardest time letting go. Minako promises to call her as often as possible. And then they’re on their way to Tokyo. This time, together.

—————

The apartment isn’t too shabby, the rent isn’t too high, there’s a working sink and bath and toilet. One room and a kitchen connected to the living room. It’s a little cramped but there are only two people and they’ve always liked being a little too close for comfort. He works less than last year because she’s here now and she works part-time to help with the rent.

On their days off, no school, no work, they cuddle on the couch and watch Featherman R on their small, old TV with Minako shoveling as much junk food in her mouth as possible and Akihiko futilely trying to stop her. 

He never thought he’d be so content with his life. It’s tiring at times and sometimes he just wants to sleep for a week. But Minako’s here in his arms and he’s looking at her with such adoration he thinks it might kill them both, from the sheer amount of love and affection he feels for her. This is home. He’s finally home with her in his arms on a lazy Sunday morning. 


End file.
